


Their Boy

by gala_apples



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Established Relationship, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyamory, acquiring a new poly partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Gavin just wants to be theirs.





	Their Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyaludi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyaludi/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Alya!
> 
> (written for the collars prompt from seasonsofkink. how could I see that word and think anything except you?)

All in all Gavin thinks this trial date has gone well. Taking two shots before he left his apartment was a brilliantly devious move. Just tipsy enough for confidence, not drunk enough to be an egotistical prick, or unable to negotiate. No, as far as he can tell, he’s in line for a second date.

“Who gives a good night kiss when there’s three of you?” Maybe it’s a bit early to ask, having only begun the main course. Gavin doesn’t care. He’s eager for this to work. He’s eager to be a part of them, belong to them, having seen their dynamic so many times.

“I mean, I’d say all of us.” Michael shrugs, a bit flippant. He clearly knows Gavin’s not gonna say no to three kisses.

That’s why it’s such a surprise when he gets ditched. The first move made isn’t anything out of the ordinary. Lindsay says she has to go to the bathroom. But a few minutes later, Michael finishes his plate then makes a big deal about the time he sees when he checks his phone. “Need to feed the meter so we can stay for dessert.”

That leaves Gavin with Meg, as Lindsay still hasn’t come back. Gavin makes a joke he’s particularly proud of, and Meg shakes her head laughing. The gesture makes part of her lovely purple hair pop out of its bobby pin or whatever exactly is holding it. “You mind if I go fix this in the bathroom? It’ll be way easier when I can see what I’m doing.”

“It’s your hair, not mine,” he tells her. It’s not like he doesn’t understand upkeep. If he doesn’t keep a handle on trimming his chest hair he needs to one upsize his t-shirt so it has room for the puff.

Lindsay doesn’t come back. 

Then Michael doesn’t. 

Then Meg doesn’t. 

As he sits alone it occurs to Gavin he’s been ditched. He’s had the dine and dash experience before, in the form of being the last asshole at the table who has to cover the cheque. He won’t do it again. He looks in every direction for the waitstaff and when it seems clear he bolts with the utmost nonchalance. Gavin feels a little bit guilty for doing so, but he’s having a terrible evening. He really thought all the casual nights of video games and discussing kinks and expectations were going somewhere. Emptying his wallet on a bill to cover those assholes won’t help. Even if they reimburse him at work, it’s still awful to be disrespected like this. He made it very clear he didn’t have a humiliation aspect to his submissive nature. 

Gavin doesn’t make it far. He’s less than five steps beyond the front door when Michael bursts through it. “Where the hell are you going?”

“Don’t you know you’re supposed to leave the scene of the crime? Or did Meg not make it out of the bathroom window yet. She’s awfully short, I can see how there’d be difficulty.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“What are you on about? There are better ways to end a going nowhere date than to shove the cheque on me.” With that Gavin continues his walk away. A powerful stride, because fuck them, right?

“We didn’t- goddamn it- fuck! I can’t just follow you without-” Michael darts around him and stops him so they’re face to face. “Stay,” he commands as he pulls out his phone and texts someone. “There. Meg’s taking the bill. Taking yours too, might I add, since you had a spaz attack. Now, you wanna be a little more fucking clear in what you think is going on?”

Gavin’s only just started to explain when Lindsay comes out into the parking lot. Lindsay being who she is, she immediately interrupts. “Meg’s gonna be in line for a while. Now I get why my parents always go for dinner at four. No fuckin’ crowds. So what’s this I hear about you thinking we dine-and-dashed you? Really, bro?”

“We’re Achievement Hunter. We’ll all do anything if it’s for a video.” It hurts that his sexuality would be part of that, but he’s seen the shit Chris and Aaron do to each other. 

“You see a camera?”

Gavin shrugs. His specialty is slow, not tiny, but he knows there’s a camera for every use. 

“Well, we fucking didn’t ditch you, and none of _us_ were under the impression that it was going nowhere. So, you wanna maybe say sorry for assuming the fuckin’ worst?” Michael asks.

“You thought it was going nowhere?” Lindsay asks, tone hurt. “We didn’t.”

“I didn’t! But you all left me. I thought as Doms you were supposed to be all reassuring and faff! Sitting alone in a public place does not make me feel reassured.”

“To be fair, I really had to pee, and Meg really had to fix her hair. But Michael did come outside for ulterior motives.”

Michael groans, pinching his eyebrows with a widespread hand. “Don’t say it like that, stupid. You’re going to make him all nervous.” 

“What ulterior motives?” Gavin asks suspiciously.

“Uh-:

“Tell me or I’m leaving.” He might want this more than anything else up to and including the renewal of his visa, but he has some self respect.

“You’re really going to make me do this without Meg present. Fuck. She’s going to kill me,” Michael mutters. 

“I’ll record it,” Lindsay says, pulling her cell out of her pocket.

“Again, not bloody reassuring,” Gavin exclaims.

Michael reaches into his own pocket and pulls out a sachet. He untwists the ribbon from the top and opens it. He pulls out a collar. It’s a gorgeous thing. The leather is stained teal, and it’s got four D rings hanging from it. Not that Gavin would ever choose one himself, that’s not how these things work. But given all the choices in the world, Gavin would have picked this one. 

“Will you be our sub? We promise to respect you, and take care of you.”

“We promise to understand your reactions and plan accordingly,” Lindsay adds, with some self recrimination.

“What do you say Gav? Can you promise to be ours?”

“Yes. Yes. Shit, god yes.” Gavin drops to his knees on the sidewalk, potential innocent passersby be damned. He’s dreamed about belonging to someone forever. The weight of his knees, hands sliding around his neck. He’s not giving that up for the prudishness of a stranger that might not even walk by.

It’s Michael who puts it on him for the first time. No doubt Lindsay would like to participate but she’s holding her iPhone out, and buckling a buckle is a two handed job. Michael tests the tightness by slipping a finger between the soft inner lining and Gavin’s neck. Gavin wants to say make it tighter. He wants to feel it with every breath he takes. But he knows that’s not safe, and there’s not a chance his mildly obsessive compulsive boi didn’t research every aspect for ages. Of course he’s going to know the basic OSHA of taking a sub.

With the collar on his neck Gavin feels exalted. He feels pristine. Like nothing could ever mar him. That’s how Meg finds him, and she’s less than happy about it. “You did it without me? You assholes.”

“Hey, I recorded it.”

“Blame him, he was going to leave without us.”

“No. Blame us. We put him in a shifty situation.”

Meg takes in the given information, and responds to it by getting on her knees and grabbing him by the hair. Gavin feels centred looking directly at her, having no other choice. “I’m glad you’re ours. I might need a bit of convincing that you’re mine, since I missed the pledge, but I’m sure you’ll be willing to make it obvious, right? On our next date?”

“Or...” Lindsay starts.

“What?”

“We could invite you home now?” Lindsay looks from Michael to Meg, the switch to their double Doms. “That’s a thing we could do, right?”

Meg smiles. “I think so.”

Gavin didn’t think he could get more excited than he already was, but to know that they don’t want to wait to consummate the relationship is fantastic. Plus he’s hung out with them a million times or more. He knows what they have in their home, and he wants all of it. Some more than others.

“Okay. Right. So hypothetically speaking am I having sex on the first date if it’s a machine that buggers me?”

“You really think we’re going to let a machine be the first thing that takes you?”

“Yeah. Are you really ours until you’re weeping from overstimulation?” Lindsay asks rhetorically.

“Yes,” Gavin answers anyway. He puts a hand to his neck to feel his collar. He is definitely, definitely theirs.


End file.
